The King
by bucktooth22
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki talk. Season 2 Episode 2 of the anime, The Eternal Promise. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Lord Kaname always had that expression, that calm cool, laid back, dull eyed look. It was a look that said he was apart from everything, not really looking at it as it was but seeing the world as a chess game. And the whole game he spend sitting back, not really becoming invested in it but rather, playing it from behind the scenes, moving piece by piece to achieve his end goal. The goal he was aiming for, something only he knew, was a mystery to all. The only thing that could ever change his dull eyes expression was Yuuki. When he was looking at her, or the long hours he spent thinking of her, he changed, he seemed to come alive. She was his weakness, his flaw, his love, his queen among pawns. He had told her to stay put it the room, had repeated it, had implored her to stay in the room. Yet, he still saw her out and about among the party. He had been looking around, trying to find an escape from the vampires who were practically throwing their daughters at him. He'd seen her as she slipped away, as she always did. He was the kind of guy who could have any girl he wanted, any vampire girls for the pureblood reasons and human girls for the dazzling good looks. Only problem was, the one girl he had his eyes on had a way of slipping through his fingers, or rather, through his fangs. He tried opening the door to the room he'd left Yuuki in only to find its progress halted. "May i come in?" He asked softly. Yuuki said some things softly and huffed to sit on the couch. As Kaname stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, images flashed before his eyes. Yuuki with blood splashed across her in the snow, Yuuki crying, Yuuki with Zero, Yuuki vowing not to speak to him, Yuuki telling him off, Yuuki as she slowly began to forgive him, Yuuki's smile... He looked at her calculatingly. "Why did you leave?" He asked as he began walking towards her very slowly.

"I just wanted to make sure that boy from earlier had found his mother." Yuuki said sheepishly.

"I told you specifically not to leave." He continued. She said nothing as he sat down by her legs where they lay stretched out across the couch. "Now, you understand I have to punish you." He said, eyes flashing read as he eyed her neck. "Do you love me Yukki?" He asked suddenly. She seemed flustered.

"Yes. Of course Lord Kaname." She said softly. He leaned in closer to her neck, opening his mouth, his fangs shining in the light.

"If I asked, would you make the eternal promise? Would you join those who live in darkness and stay with me forever?" He asked as he licked her neck. She arched into it.

"Yes." She said quietly, almost inaudible, as a tear escaped her eye. His mouth opened for a moment. He sat back, and wiped away her tear and she jolted, seeming frightened.

"I apologize if I've frightened you." He said, his dull expression creeping back.

"You misunderstand." She said softly cupping his face and smiling softly. He shut his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I've dreamed you'd say those words to me for as long as I've known you Lord Kaname. I've loved you for as long as I've known you." She laughed softly as he laid his head on her chest. "I said I'd stop calling you that." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm no longer a helpless child Kaname." She whispered.

"And yet, you still don't belong to me. As a child I could not have you and now, your heart is held by another." He said as he nuzzled closer to her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"I have always been yours Kaname." Yuuki chide as she pat his head. "And I will always be yours." She kissed the top of his head and he sat up and looked at her, his eyes full of untold darkness. He was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. He out his head back down on her chest and slipped his arms securely around her.

"Yes?" He said. The door opened to twinkling green eyes.

"Hello Yuuki." Takuma said with his usual sweet smile. "The guests are asking for you Lord Kaname." He said, not seeming fazed by the was the pureblood was acting with Yuuki.

"Tell them I will return in a moment." He instructed. "Thank you Takuma." He added. The blood nodded and left to return to the party.

"I suppose I am much like Shizuka." Kaname said as he stood up, leaving Yuuki sprawled on the couch.

"No you're not." Yuuki said earnestly.

"I am in love with you much as she had her love." He said and continued before Yuuki could cut in. "And if anything were to happen to you, I would do the same. There would be no stopping me Yuuki." He said as he put his hand gently on top of her head.

"Well then-" She smiled.

"The world was our chess game and I won." He said as he turned to the door. "And now the game begins anew, with an opponent I do not know as of yet." He said softly.

"Do you really think that Kaname?" She asked as she stood, looking at his back as he stood at the door, hand on the handle ready to make his leave.

"I do." He whispered, as if he were ashamed of himself.

"Then I'll do all in my power to protect the king." She reached out and took hold of his sleeve.

"And I shall do all in my power to take care of my queen." He smiled. Yuuki felt her heart squeeze slightly at that.

"You should return to your party." She said, letting go of his sleeve. Kaname wanted to hold her, to stay here with her and kiss her and make her a vampire and keep her forever. He wanted to keep her all to his self, safe. He turned around and leaned back against the doors, looking at her, his eyes shining with love.

"Will you promise me something Yuuki?" He asked.

"Anything." She smiled up at him.

"Promise you'll be mine? Forever." He whispered softly as he leaned in close to her and put his forehead down on her shoulder.

"I promise." She smiled.

"I am tired Yuuki. I no longer wish to play the game." He said as he slipped his arms around her waist once more and pulled her close. She said nothing, just pet his hair gently and let him hold her. Slowly, reluctantly, he separated from her. "I must return to the party." He said at last. "Please stay here." He said as he opened the door. "And Yuuki?" He asked as he stopped half way through the door. She looked at him. "I mean it." He said, his eyes flashing red. Yuuki smiled and put her hand over her heart.

"As you wish, my king." She took a bow before laughing. He smiled softly and shook his head. It had been a long time since she's been comfortable enough to tease him like that. She'd been so proper with him and it had made his heart hurt but for this one moment, he'd caught a glimpse of the little girl he'd loved visiting in his younger years. That was his Yuuki, not the girl who'd challenge him but not tease hum, who'd call him Kaname instead of Lord Kaname, the one whose heart belonged to a white-haired hunter, rather than to him. That was his Yuuki, the girl he'd saved that one blood drenched snowy night. The girl who called him Lord Kaname, and loved him unconditionally and trusted him and had asked to see his fangs. She was the one who would tell him he was wrong and tease him but when it came down to it, she would love him and he would love her. And now she had promised to be his, and had laughed and run her fingers through his dark hair and let him hold her. And he was happy as he returned to the party. He didn't pay attention to the words that were spoken at him or the girls thrust upon him, all he thought about was the way she'd tasted and the way she'd smiled, and the way she felt pressed against him, and he smiled.


End file.
